crushcrushcrush
by paramoreismyparamour
Summary: So this is my fanfic about a girl called Anique who moves to Nashville to start her new job and meets guitarist Taylor York from Paramore. Anique's dreams start coming true, but can their relationship survive when they are both hiding secrets from each other?


Chapter 1 – Anique

'This way please.' A security guard pointed through a set of double doors. 'Hurry up. You've only got half an hour to set up.' Quickly I picked up by bags and followed him through the doors and down a corridor and a flight of stairs that lead to a small room filled with equipment. It was hot and stuffy and there were people in red shirts dashing around while mumbling into their headsets. I guessed this was right behind the stage. The security guard pointed to an empty space in the corner of the room. 'Just get your things set up. I'll be back in 20 minutes to tell you where to go. Make sure you don't get in anyone's way. If you need any help just give me a shout, I'm Joe by the way' He turned and disappeared round a corner.

This wasn't how I'd planned it. I'd moved from Amsterdam to Nashville three weeks ago because my friend who lived in Franklin had found me the perfect job: doing photography at music concerts. I had been unemployed for a while and from what I'd heard Nashville sounded great. So I'd been for a few interviews and luckily I got the job. The pay was high and I was looking forward to traveling around North America to different concerts ton take photographs of bands and singers performing live. However since I'd got here, I'd spent most of the time filing out papers and doing practise photography. Tonight I was photographing at my first concert in a small arena in Houston.

I was renting a small flat in the centre of Nashville but I'd barely spent any time there as I was mainly staying in hotels and apartments. At the moment I was staying in a hotel opposite the arena that the concert was taking place in. Tonight my favourite band, Paramore, were playing there which made getting up at 5a.m. a lot easier. I'd loved Paramore for years and had a slight, okay, huge crush on the guitarist Taylor York. I was really hoping to meet them after the show.

Suddenly a loudspeaker crackled into life, reminding everybody that the show was starting in ten minutes. Panicking, I started to unpack my camera and equipment.

'Anique!' Joe the security guard appeared again. 'Okay, you're going to be photographing from backstage. Is that alright with you?'

'Yes that's fine' I nodded and grabbed my stuff before hurrying after him down a maze of corridors until we reached the side of the stage. 'Make sure you get some whole band shots as well as single photographs.' Joe reminded me before heading through a door. I adjusted my camera and looked through the lens, planning on getting some empty stage shots, when I saw him. Right over on the other side of the stage where the audience couldn't see. Taylor. He was wearing tight jeans and a grey vest top that showed off his muscles. He was tuning his guitar and his tongue was slightly poking out in concentration. It was hard not to start crazily taking pictures of him.

Suddenly the crowd began screaming and cheering as Paramore ran on stage. I had little time to gawp at Taylor as I was busy focusing on taking pictures but I couldn't help noticing the sweat glistening on his forehead and the small curls of hair escaping at the back of his head. It made my heart beat just a little bit faster. I was determined to meet him after the show.

- An hour later -

'Great show guys. Well done everyone!' A crowd of us shuffled through a door as we made our way to a reception room where there were drinks and snacks for all the staff at the concert. Suddenly I remembered that I'd left my lens cap backstage and hurried off to get it. It was hard remembering the way to the stage as all the corridors looked the same: dull grey with music posters displayed on the walls. Eventually I found the stage and collected my lens cap. I made my way through a few doors and corridors before I realised I was lost. Trying to stay calm I reminded myself that this backstage building couldn't be that big and I would find the reception room soon. But after ten minutes of wandering around I was still lost. I was wondering what I should do when I heard a distant noise. I followed the sound until it became clearer. It was someone playing the guitar. I turned a corner and saw a door slightly ajar. I knocked softly on the door. The guitar playing stopped and moments later the door opened. It was Taylor York.

Instantly I felt myself blushing. 'Um, hi' I mumbled. He looked at me and my insides turned to jelly. 'I'm um kinda lost I guess' I stammered. 'Lost?' Taylor laughed and his eyes twinkled. 'Do you want me to help you?' He stepped out into the corridor. I nodded. 'Where are you looking for?' 'The reception room, I'm a photographer.' 'Oh, very nice. I'm a guitarist.' 'Yeah I kinda guessed that.' I laughed and so did he. We started walking back through the corridors. The silence between us became slightly awkward and I began to rack my brains for things to say. 'So um... what's your name?' Taylor asked. I could see from the red glow in his cheeks that he was finding this as awkward as I was. 'Anique.' He grinned. 'Cute name. I'm Taylor.' 'I know' I said, a little too enthusiastically. The truth was I knew pretty much everything about him. But I wasn't going to blurt this out. I glanced sideways at Taylor and admired how perfect he looked close up. He'd put on a jacket now and was wearing a black beanie which matched the black ring in his nose. He was still slightly sweaty from the show but he smelt good. Really good.

'Where are Hayley and Jeremy?' I wondered out loud.

'Oh they're in the reception room with everyone else. I didn't really feel like coming 'cause I'm so tired.'

'Oh.' I couldn't think of anything else to say. In my head I was telling him that he could sleep with me any day but I didn't want to sound creepy so I kept quiet.

Finally we reached a door with a sign saying 'Reception' above it. There was the sound of music and voices coming from it. I turned to Taylor. 'Thanks for helping me.' I said.

'You're welcome.' He fiddled with the zip on his jacket. 'I'll um see you around sometime.'

'Yeah' I knew I sounded desperate.

'Well it was nice meeting you Anique.'

'You to Taylor.'

He gave me a final smile before turning away. As soon as he disappeared around the corner I let in sink in. I had met Taylor York. We had talked, yes it had only been awkward small talk, but we'd talked. Forgetting all about the gathering in the reception room I grabbed my jacket and dashed outside. I needed to get to my hotel room and call my best friend. One thing was for certain. I was going to make sure I did see Taylor around.c


End file.
